Maybe it's not too late after all
by Heavenly Me
Summary: I love him. This is so wrong. I shouldn't love another woman's man. It's too late. I realized it just a little bit too late.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All right reserved to Higuchi Tachibana.

"We're through."

I stared at him. My mind could not process what he said. "What?"

"God damn it. I said we're through."

Pain seared through me. Then sadness. Then hurt. What happened to our memories together? Where has the sweet 'I love you's gone to? "Why?"

"You're not my type. I only used you to make Luna jealous. You're so gullible. A snap of my fingers and you're hooked."

Shit. I will not cry. I will not cry. I could feel the tears threatening to come out. Anger welled up in me. That asshole! I wanted to spank him. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. An asshole will always be an asshole. Thanks for those fake memories. Goodbye." I turned around and willed my legs to get away from him. Gosh, I felt like a robot. I could not cry.

.

.

.

I opened the door to my apartment. "I'm home." I said weakly even though I knew no one was gonna hear me. I'm lonely. I felt so lonely. I opened the lights and there he was. Sitting on the couch, always being there for me, always knowing when I needed him. One look from him, one look was all it took. My eyes watered. Tears poured out. It flowed freely. My sobs were heard throughout my apartment.

In no time at all, his arms found my waist. I clung to him like my life depended on it. Dark spots started to form on his shirt. I knew that I should stop crying, but I couldn't. He slowly rubbed my back, soothing me, calming me down. We stood there for minutes—me crying, him calming me. Slowly, he led me to the couch. He took my shoulders and pulled me away from him.

"What's wrong?"

I continued to cry.

"Mikan, tell me."

I slowly told him what happened in between sobs.

"What an asshole."

"That's what I told him."

"That's my good girl." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks. You always know how to make me smile. I owe you one."

"Don't worry. I don't do this without a price.

We both knew he was lying. He would do anything for me. I owed him so much.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy."

"As long as you're with me, I'll always be."

"Then I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

.

.

.

I woke up feeling happier than yesterday. I had to do something to make it up to him. I hated owing him something. I already owe him so much.

I know! I'll find him a girlfriend! He's always with me. He has no time to find one. I have to find someone. It won't be easy. Even though he's really hot he hates every girl. They just throw themselves at him looks like I have a new hobby. Mission accepted!

I arrived at the office looking for him.

"Hey, Nartsume!"

"Hey."

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Do you have anyone you like?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Who is she?"

"It's a secret."

"Why? We're best friends aren't we?

"Yeah. So?"

"Hmph! Anyway what's she like?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Come on. We're best friends aren't we?"

"Well… she's pretty and cute."

"Yeah? What else?" Pretty and cute. Okay.

"She's kind and doesn't throw herself at me."

"Okay…"

"That's all I'm gonna say. Or else you're gonna figure it out."

"Fine." I pouted. He pinched my cheeks.

"Hey!"

.

.

.

God! Working is so boooring! Thank God it's lunch time! Time to go hunting!

"Hey." Shit. It's Natsume.

"What the… Hey, Natsume! You scared me. Anyways I've got to go now. I'm busy. I have something to do. Sorry. Bye."

"Bye."

.

.

.

HA! I found the perfect girl! "Hey, Sumire!"

"Uhh... Hey, Mikan. What's up?"

"The sky, anyways I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"Do you know Natsume?"

"Him? Everybody does. He's so hot. Why? What about him?"

"Would you like to go out with him?"

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome! It's like a dream come true! Of course! I'd love to!"

"Good. Thanks, Sumire!"

"No. Thank YOU!"

.

.

.

**After work**

"Hey, Natsume!"

"Yeah?"

"I have a favor."

"What?"

"On Saturday, go to the front of the Cinema at 10 a.m. There's somepne waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Just go."

"What if I don't?"

"Come on. This would make me really, really happy."

"You sure? It would make you very happy?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Thanks Natsume! You're the best!"

.

.

.

Time to call Sumire!

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

: Hey, Sumire!

Sumire: Hey.

: The date will be this Saturday at 10 a.m. on the front of the Cinema.

Sumire: Alright. Thanks. Bye.

: Bye

.

.

.

**Monday**

I wonder what happened. Oh well, better get ready. Natsume's gonna be here any second.

.

.

.

"Natsume! sorry for the wait."

"It's okay."

"So?"

"So."

"How was the date?"

"It was fine. Actually I'll be hanging with her later during lunch."

"Sure! The three of us will have so much fun!"

"I meant only the both of us."

What? My heart dropped. "Oh, okay."

"She's here! Bye."

"Yeah… bye…" I said it even though I knew that he wouldn't hear me. I feel sad, even though I should feel happy. I mean, this was what I wanted! I felt like such a bad friend. I want to kepe him only to myself. I'm so bad.

.

.

.

I felt so lonely these days. Natsume's always with Sumire. Although I feel happy for him, at the same time I longed for him. It pains me to see them together. It's jealousy. I know, but why? I don't love him, do I?

…

Oh no. I do. Shit. Shit. Shit. This is so wrong. I shouldn't love another woman's man. It's too late. I realized it just a little bit too late.

…

I have to quit this job.

"Hey, Mikan!" God. Why now? I'm sorry Natsume. We can't be friends anymore.

"Mikan!" Stop calling me. It only hurts me more. He took hold of my hand.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" I felt like crying.

"Let go of me, Natsume! We can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"My boyfriend doesn't like it when I talk to other guys."

"You have a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"In just a week?"

"Ye- yeah. Why do you care?"

"You're right. I don't." It hit me like an arrow. He doesn't care about me anymore now that he has Sumire. Tears welled up in my eyes. I pulled my hand from him and ran away.

.

.

.

I am sitting on a swing at a children's park. I am crying. I was too late. I used him all the time and now, I'm too late. I love him just a little bit too late. I closed my eyes. It was all too much. I can hear footsteps. It stopped. "Mikan." I knew that voice1 I opened my eyes. "Natsume! what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sumire?"

"Why should I be?"

"You're his boyfriend aren't you?

"No, I'm not."

"What?"

"Were you jealous?"

"N—" I have to be strong. I have to tell him the truth. "What if I was?"

"Are you saying that you are?"

"What if I am?"

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I love you."

"..."

"…"

"I—"

"You don't have to say anything. I know that Sumire's the one you like. It's okay."

"…"

"…"

"You're stupid you know?"

"What?"

"I was with her for help."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one I love."

"What?"

"I love you, too."

"What?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Then he kissed me. He loves me! I was in pure bliss.

Maybe, it's not to late after all.

**Author's note: **So, this is my first story ever. I was inspired to write one by all the great stories that I've read. I'd love to have reviews. Good or bad. Thanks!


End file.
